Impure Blood
by Pusteblume1991
Summary: From the begining Grace did not think moving to London was a good idea. All she wanted to do was finding her father and knowing who she actually was. The fact that her mother put her and her brother on a school of macig was, to Grace, the sign to rebel. How could she possibly have guessed that she would not only find her father but even more on that new school? - Part I out of V


**Summary:** From the begining Grace did not think moving to London was a good idea. All she wanted to do was finding her father and knowing who she actually was. How could one feel complete, not knowing one's other half? The fact that her mother put her and her brother on a school of magic was, to Grace, the sign to rebel. How could she possibly have guessed that she would not only find her father but even more on that new school? - Part I out of V

_Welcome to my first Harry Potter Fanfiction. Great that you found here and want to read what has come to my mind. I hope you like the idea and I am always open to criticism and andy suggestion for improvement. Similarities to other stories are not intended and I ask you to excuse this._  
_Apart from my OC's all the caracters belong to the world of Harry Potter and of course J.K. Rowling. I am only borrowing them and I do not earn money with this._  
_- Please excuse me if there are any mistakes of logic_

_**First chapter**_

The figure in the bed turned troubled from one side to the other before turning once more, so that it lay with its back on the soft mattress. In the end the figure opened its eyes grumbling and stared at the ceiling. In that face one could clearly see that the figure looked anything but happy or joyful. The look of the figure's blue eyes wandered through the window, out into the night. It could not be later than four AM, nevertheless the figure was not able to go back to sleep. This figure was about a girl at the age of thirteen, which now sat up once again sighing and stroked the black, curly hair out of her face. Her look insecurely cast through the room. She could not understand why they had to move now of all times. Why did she have to leave her friends and the school now of all times? She could not understand why her mother now had to enrol her for the third year at a wizard's school. The lessons her mother had taught her before at home were actually enough.

She was annoyed as she thought of that one person who landed herself in all of that – Finlay Peters. Employee at the ministry and good friend of her mother. He had encouraged her mother right away to move back to London and he had as well suggested enrolling her and her twin-brother at said school. Her hope that they would reject her, had unfortunately disappeared when she had received the acceptance.  
In two days she would already have to set off. She was vivacious and saucy but she knew that she should rather not contradict her mother. Her mother was surely a loveable woman, who has always been there for her children and has taken good care of them, but you better do not contradict her. Once again she ran her fingers through her hair before she stood up and wrapped the cover around herself. She slowly toddled downstairs into the living room and was surprised finding her brother on the sofa in front of the television.

"Matt? Can't you sleep any more?" she asked and sat down next to him. "Hmh, I'm just too nervous. That will certainly be great, Grace.", her brother said. Grace could only roll her eyes. - Yes, that will certainly be great. "Hmh", she grumbled. "Come on, look at the bright side", Matt said and nudged her gently.  
"What's the bright side of that?", she snapped. Her brother and her disagreed about this matter. Actually they were generally very different and actually not a single day passed without them having words.  
"You're away from Finlay." Grace hesitated thoughtfully. In fact, Matt was right. At this stupid school she could at least do what she wanted. After all her mother and Finlay were miles away. And Grace knew _exactly_ what she wanted to do. - Finding her father. Because her mother has always been quite distant about this theme, she just had to lay hold of it herself. "Right", she said then.

Not much later, the two of them were setting the table. Their mother came into the kitchen just a little later and she seemed surprised. "Morning, kids", their mother said and smiled. "Morning, Mum", they replied synchronously.  
"Are you nervous?", she asked and got a nod from her son and a sigh from her daughter as answer. "Totally", Grace thought sarcastically and grabbed a toast.  
"Please, get dressed after the breakfast. Finlay will be here soon", she asked her children and ignored her daughters comment. "Sure, Mum", Matt said.  
Grace on the contrary got lost in thought again. She did not have a mind to get any school stuff at all and she certainly did not have a mind to follow Finlay at the same time. She could only curse this stupid owl, which had brought the school's list some days ago and still today she wondered, if the regular mail would not have done just as well. But maybe she would have the opportunity to distance herself from the others.

Grace ate her toast and drank her tea, before disappearing into the bathroom, where she jumped under the shower.  
"Ready" she said and went downstairs half an hour later. "Morning, Grace" It rained on her parade when she saw Finlay standing at the end of the stairs. "Hmh", she grumbled and stopped on the last step. If she was only allowed to use her wand... "Are you nervous, Grace?" Finlay asked and earned a roll of the eyes from Grace, who brushed her black curly hair out of her face during the same move. She had her mother's curls and length but the black she must have gotten from her father, because her mother had dark brown hair, that shone slightly red in the sun.  
"Ah, Olivia", Finlay thought and walked to her mother, into the kitchen. She did not even want to know what they were discussing and turned to Matt instead, who just went downstairs as well. "Ready?" she hissed already in a bad temper. "Sure", he said and gently nudged his sister.  
"Stop that", she grumbled and turned away from him. "Kids, shake hands", Olivia said. She was just leaving the kitchen and had soon realized the situation. "Let's go", Finlay said, standing behind their mother and clapping his hands so that Grace ideally wanted to slosh him.

Grace would never admit it, but she was enthusiastic about Diagon Alley. Finlay led them to a bank in which there were beings she only knew from books – _goblins_. Grace preferred unicorns. She was amazed when she was brought to a vault that belonged to her mother and even more amazed when she saw all the money in it. "Always just in case you should go to Hogwarts one day", Olivia said and gave her children some of the money while she took some for herself.  
Grace looked interested at the money. It did not have anything with actual money in common. Then they quickly got their uniforms and some other bits and bobs before Finlay led them into a bookshop. "You'll find your books for school up there", he said and pointed at a gallery. Grace followed Matt who broke out his list. They soon found the many books. "Here, take these with you", Grace said and passed her books to her brother before she devoted herself to the other books. So many books she had never heard about. Grace was totally fascinated. After all she liked to read and she actually read everything she got hold of.  
"Oh", it escaped her as she bumped into someone. "Can't you be more careful?!" Grace starred at the blond boy that knocked the imaginary dirt off of his clothes. "Sorry", Grace said. "Next time watch out where you're going!" the boy snapped so that Grace started to get angry as well. "I said I'm sorry! - It's not like anything happened to you anyway", she hissed.

"Draco" The blond boy turned around. Behind him an as well blond man appeared. Grace could only imagine it was about a family member. The man looked from this Draco to her and eyed her in a way she did not like at all. "And you are?" he asked. Grace browsed around before she faced the two strangers again. "Grace. - Grace Fellhurst", she said in the end and she could see how the man's lips twisted hardly noticeable.  
"Fellhurst?" the man asked and it sounded as if he did not ask any particular person. "Yes. Is that a problem?" Grace hissed nevertheless. She would have liked to take flight, but she was not this cowardly. "Not at all. According to that your mother is a pure-blood?"  
"She is", Finlay answered who just appeared behind Grace. "Mr Peters. - Your daughter?", the man asked and raised an eyebrow. Finlay shook his head.  
Grace could in fact feel the strain aggravating. The man opposite her also seemed to notice that. "Mr. Peters. - Grace." She looked behind the both of them before turning towards Finlay. "Who was that?" she asked.  
"Lucius Malfoy and his son Draco", Finlay answered, then his serious face got softer. "I guess it's time for you to choose an animal" Grace looked up surprised. An Animal? Why should she need an animal at school? But she just nodded her head and followed Finlay to her mother and brother.

Grace had decided for a black cat, which was now laying convolutely on her bed. Though she did not know if this cat she had bought at Diagon Alley was different from the others but Grace somehow had the feeling that this little cat seemed to understand quite a lot.  
Matt had chosen a brown-black owl and even in her room Grace could hear it cheeping. She was annoyed so she stood up what made the cat look after her. "Why is the owl so loud?", Grace hissed and leaned against the frame of the door, her arms folded.  
"I don't know", her brother sighed. They looked for a while at the animal that seemed anxious in its cage. "Maybe he wants to get out", Grace supposed.  
Matt looked from his sister to the owl before slowly opening the cage. The owl almost seemed to be careful as it left its cage and flew on Matt's shoulder where it stayed quietly. "Problem solved", Grace said and went back to her room. She wanted to enjoy the final hours at home before she had to go to Hogwarts. She could only hope that she would be left alone there. She could not really imagine what her time at this school would be like and she actually did not want to. All she wanted was to lie in her bed, Grace decided when her head touched the pillow.  
She was going to make Finlay regret what he had done to her. He and his stupid ideas which always made her suffer. Her only gleam of hope was that her brother was going to come along with her. She was sure that without him, she would not be able to get through any of this.

_Tbc..._


End file.
